


Are you bored yet?

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Serotonin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma like watching the sunset.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Are you bored yet?

**Author's Note:**

> very, very short Kuroken i wrote a while ago-

“It’s beautiful.”

Kenma nodded in agreement. 

Him and Kuroo rested on a fluffy blanket on the hill behind his house, watching the sun slowly disappear along the horizon. It was Kuroo’s idea, and Kenma was surprisingly relaxed at the calmness of everything.

Kuroo looked over to his left, staring at Kenma. 

“Are you bored yet?” he softly asked, making sure Kenma was enjoying himself. The shorter one didn’t seem to hear him, though, and just kept following the sun with his eyes. Kuroo sighed, looking back at the view.

Kenma sat up further, resting his head on his knees as he thought of what to do. 

“Kuroo.”

“Hm?” he responded to the call of his name, turning his head towards Kenma.

That’s when Kenma leaned over, pecking Kuroo’s lips lightly and lovingly.

“Idiot. Spending time with you is never boring.”


End file.
